


A Day at Coney Island

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Favourite spots, Fluff, POC OC, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Steve and Rosalee take a little break and head over to Coney Island to relax a little and have some fun.





	A Day at Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 18: Favourite Spot
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is my OC from my series The Captain and his Girl, just FYI for those who haven't read it. If you enjoyed this one-shot and haven't read the whole story yet, check it out! There's plenty of backstory with this couple. :)

I could hardly wait. I was so excited, my hands shook a little as I buckled on my sandals, my brain having to concentrate on the whole pulling the strap through the loop ordeal. I managed, however, and stood, smoothing the brightly coloured, multi-stripe a-line dress I’d pulled from my closet. I didn’t wear dresses a whole lot, but for a day gallivanting between attractions on Coney Island with my fiancé, I felt like I shouldn’t dress sloppily. Especially because, obviously, said fiancé was Steve Rogers aka _Captain America_ , and who really wants to look sub-par when hanging out in public with that perfect specimen, am I right?

 

Checking myself in the mirror one last time, just to make sure no hairs were out of place from the ponytail I’d pulled my hair up into - to help combat the summer heat - I swiped some chapstick over my lips, forgoing any other makeup. I normally liked to wear at least a little when on a date, but I knew it would probably melt off in the heat, so I stuck to being au natural. After I passed my own inspection, I grabbed my sunglasses, shoving my wallet in the pocket of my dress. Normally, my ordinary, every day wallet would be far too big, but I kept a smaller one just for occasions like this, when I just needed my ID, my card, and maybe a little cash. Not that Steve wouldn’t try to bankroll this whole thing himself, but I didn’t like the thought of being without and just relying on him all the time. I was an independent woman, after all. I worked for my money, I didn’t mooch off of heroes, unlike certain rumours that had come out in the tabloids. I did my best to ignore them, but man … some of those writers were just vicious.

 

As I exited my room, I put everything else but my day with Steve out of my mind. I’d even taken a vacation day just for today, just so I wouldn’t have to get up super early and be stressed to bang out all my work by a certain time so I could get ready to leave. The super soldier was waiting for me, of course, talking with Tony in the living room. I loved the way his face lit up with a smile to see me. “Ready?” he asked.

 

“Yep,” I replied with a pop.

 

“Well, have fun, kids,” Tony said as he wished us goodbye. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he added as we were on our way to the elevator.

 

I laughed as I threw over my shoulder, “I don’t think we have time for a list that long.” His barking laughter followed us as we got on the elevator and descended to the parking level. “Are you as excited as I am?” I asked Steve.

 

“To go back to Coney Island? Of course. Buck and I have been there so many times before. I’m sure it’s changed over the years, but I heard there are a few things still there from when we went.” Curling his fingers through mine, he added, “And, of course, I wanted to experience it with you.”

 

“Aw, ya big softy,” I murmured, leaning in for a short and sweet kiss right as the elevator dinged to announce our arrival. For our excursion, in lieu of a motorcycle, he selected a plain white car, and I was grateful because that meant _air conditioning_. Not that the motorcycle wasn’t fun, but Steve always wanted to be as safe as possible, and that meant at the bare minimum denim pants and sturdy jackets along with the helmet. Considering our attire - my dress and his thin, short-sleeved shirt - that wasn’t going to happen. Instead, we rode in comfort, getting to talk and converse as he drove with one hand and intertwined his fingers with mine with the other. He’d been looking up some of the attractions online and had a pretty good idea of places he wanted to hit, and I was more than happy to just spend time with him while doing something fun, so I let him take the wheel. By the time we finally pulled into a parking space and paid for the day, we were both giddy with excitement, like two kids on Christmas morning.

 

Since breakfast had settled for us, we went on some of the rides, including one that he’d ridden pre-serum. Quickly, though, we got hungry, and went off in search of food. Of course, being at Coney Island, we had to have a hot dog, and Steve pointed us to a place called Ruby’s. It was crowded, but we ordered our food to go and settled at a picnic table on the boardwalk as we ate. “You know, the guy that started that place? I knew him.”

 

“Really?” I asked as I crunched into a onion ring.

 

He nodded. “Yep. Ruby Jacobs. Used to sell ice cream all the time on the boardwalk. Illegally of course,” he added with a grin. “Once the war started, he originally started working in a mill to help out, but he got into the army not too long after.”

 

Steve didn’t talk a whole lot about his past, either because it was painful or because he liked being more in the present these days, so whenever he did, I sat on every word. “Did he serve with you guys?”

 

He shook his head, munching on a french fry. “No, he was stationed in the Pacific. Once I woke up, though, he was one of the first people I looked up. Ruby and Buck and I … we used to tear around New York, just having fun, getting into trouble …”

 

“Steve Rogers, _troublemaker_?” I teased, sipping my drink.

 

Chuckling, he nodded. “Yeah, believe it or not. He’d opened this place, made a good name for himself. Out of all of us … he got the most normal life. Married his sweetheart right out of the war, started his own business, the whole nine.”

 

As I carefully chewed my hot dog, there was a question just begging to be asked, and while it seemed a little deep, a little heavy for our date, I couldn’t _not_ ask. “Do you ever regret it? Waking up?”

 

He pondered the question for a moment as he took a bite of his own dog, wiping away the little bit of sauce at rested at the edge of his lips. “There were times, yeah, especially right after I woke up. Times that I just wished I stayed under, stayed sleeping. This whole world seems pretty messed up sometimes …” His eyes then flicked to me and he smiled. “But then again, if I hadn’t woken up, I would have missed so many things. Finding and rescuing Bucky, all the friends I’ve made, even you. And that …” he took my hand, gently caressing my fingers, “…that’s something I’ll never regret.”

 

Once we finished, our food, we grabbed a couple of ice cream cones and just wandered, taking in the sights as we let our food settle. My eyes widened as I saw they had an aquarium there, and once he saw that, he immediately steered me inside. We spent time going through there, looking at the different marine animals, reading the exhibits. This kind of thing was something that was forbidden to me growing up, because it would have scientifically accurate information present - which meant it would contradict our religious beliefs - and therefore it would poison my mind. Now, however, free of the cult, I could wander and read and take it all in.

 

Throughout our trip, no one outright approached us, but I did notice some people pointing and gawking, mostly at Steve. A few of them apparently didn’t even try to be inconspicuous as they held up their phones and snapped a picture or grabbed a video, but thankfully there was no mob this time. Instead, Steve and I just ignored them, enveloping ourselves in our own little world as we enjoyed the down time. Our lives were pretty crazy, after all, but these quiet moments, these times of normalcy … it made the craziness worth it.

 

While we didn’t exactly have a schedule to adhere to, we ended up spending the rest of the day there, just going on rides, playing games, snacking, and just walking around and talking and having the time of our lives. As the sun set, we all gathered on the boardwalk as fireworks lit up the sky, and Steve looped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and rested my arm around his waist, both of us enraptured with the pretty colours dancing overhead. “This is beautiful,” I whispered.

 

Looking down at me, I could see his grin as it was lit up from above. “Not as beautiful as you.”

 

I chuckled, murmuring, “Ya big softy,” as he leaned down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
